Undertale Recordings
by Aranaagf
Summary: What happened behind the scenes of Undetale? This is what I think happened.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, my software went a little nuts. Don't worry, I'm not stopping Time Lines.**

 **I don't own Undertale.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Undertale Recordings

"You know what's~" Flowey started having a hacking fit. "Darn this accursed voice!"

Frisk silently looked over to the camera crew, which was made up of the narrator, Chara, Gaster, and a Gasterblaster. The Gasterblaster whined, making Gaster pat it and get the camera mounted on the skeleton beast ready for take 789.

The narrator turned to Chara. "Go get Flowey some cough medicine," she said.

In response, Chara groaned and went off set towards the crew's homing facility to grab Flowey his ever so needed cough medicine. Why did he need it? His creepy voice was too scratchy for his small flower form.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk walked into the room, the camera crew behind she, and stopped like she was told. Toriel, acting a tad worried, walked up behind the burnt tree and said her lines.

Then, she surprised the entire crew.

"I'm sorry, my child, but trying to talk while chewing gum is hard!" she laughed.

Frisk face palmed. Chara was thrown into a laughing fit. Gaster said something in Wing Dings and so was not understood for the moment. The Gasterblaster snorted, much to the narrator's annoyance. Finally, after a few moments, the narrator groaned.

"That's not in the script!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk walked down the snow covered path, carefully jumping over the branch. A few moments later… The sounds of wood creaking filled the air. Frisk turned around, and Sans nervously looking around.

"sorry, it won't break," he said, and started laughing. "which means we have to do this again."

A multitude of groans sounded from the camera crew, which had Chara and the narrator following on the path, and Gaster and the Gasterblaster floating to keep the view on Frisk.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Papyrus, in the middle of battle, suddenly sneezed. All of his attacks flew out of battle box. Flowey, in the background, started to laugh, obviously amused with this. The biggest bone had landed on Chara, who was now knocked out. The narrator, someone who was usually not one to laugh at others' pain, broke out into a fit of guffaws. Gaster, once again, started saying something in Wing Dings, but then started to laugh in the language as Sans, with a bandage on his face, walked up to find out what happened.

Papyrus, however, was unfazed, and said something no one expected, and which caused Frisk to silently giggle.

"WHAT? I HAVE A COLD."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk, knowing she wouldn't actually die at the moment, ran from Undyne's carefully place (so not to harm) spears on the bridge. Undyne, who was having a good time with this, obviously was not looking where she was going.

She fell off the bridge and landed in the safety net. And broke through to land on a garbage pile. Which startled the Mad Dummy. Which caused Napstablook to investigate. In the background, Spookwave was playing. Everyone in the area suppressed a shudder.

They needed a new safety net. _Again_.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk entered Alphys's lab. She turned to the screen that was supposed to show her walking around the lab.

Key word, _supposed_ to.

It was off, and Alphys ran into the lab at the wrong moment, thinking her cue had been shot. Then, in an embarrassed sigh, she turned on the monitor.

The camera crew (besides the Gasterblaster) looked at the take counter. 2571 takes. How could one person mess up so much?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk, not one to really like spiders, wished this scene would be over. However, Muffet just kept messing up. Be it her lines, or just falling from the ceiling where she was saying said lines, she messed up.

This was the farthest the scene had gotten.

Frisk was stuck in the webs. Muffet had just appeared. Then, she messed up… again.

She was pouring her tea into a tea cup… and was actually pouring it onto the web. Then, the web somehow broke, and Muffet was sent tumbling onto the safety net bellow her.

"Gosh dang it!" cried the, now out of shock, spider monster.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk stared at the now out of battery Mettaton. He had made it to the charger, but didn't have the power to plug in. So, he was laying on the floor, his limps falling off, and causing the crew, plus Papyrus, Flowey, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel, to groan, and/or start laughing.

In Papyrus's case, it was neither. He walked over to Mettaton, and plugged the robot in. In a few moment, Mettaton was awake, and extremely embarrassed.

Then, everyone else started to laugh.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk and Asgore stood in the Barrier. Asgore had just said his lines, and summoned the containers with the (not real) human souls.

The containers lifted from the ground… but the souls were missing. Petals were in each of the containers, as well as one, which was for the last soul, having Flowey trapped in it.

Everyone stared at the uprooted flower, and he stared back.

No one knew what was going on, or why Flowey had done this.

"I'm too early, aren't I?" Flowey asked.

Everyone started laughing, except Chara and Frisk, who face palmed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The narrator was editing the animation for the final fight, much to the crew's annoyance since Frisk (being translated by Gaster) had to tell them what exactly happened. It wasn't perfect, but at least no one who would watch would notice easily.

Then… The computer blue screened. The narrator screamed with surprise, and everyone stopped, dropped, and rolled because the narrator, being known as a fire mage, suddenly lit on fire from both surprise and rage that all the data she had been carefully editing had been lost.

Frisk, who got up first, ran to pull the fire alarm.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK! That's done. I have a great time writing this! So, if you're wondering, this is based on me and my friends recording Undertale, with us voice acting. It just proves that my friends are hilarious.**


	2. Important! Please Read!

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **SCAMMER ALERT: Guys, someone tried to scam me, on this site! Like seriously. They are** **Timofei and they sent me this:**

 **Hi Aranaagf,**

 **I writting you now because I loved your Undertale Story Gumdrops.**

 **I'm actualy a popular publisher on internet and I'm very interested by buying your book with all rights.**

 **Let's talk about this, what do you think? :)**

 **If you get this PM, it's a scammer. I also got a PM from another person, MongrelDog, actually got a PM from the same guy, and he forgot to take my name off of it! So yeah, keep an eye out for him. Don't get scammed.**

 **Remember, if someone wants to buy your fanfic, it's a scammer. It's Fanfiction, not actual stories!**

 **~Arana**


	3. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
